


What You Wish For

by EFJiswhatido



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EFJiswhatido/pseuds/EFJiswhatido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumia gets everything she wished for, and then some.  Prompt: "Expand on a canon pairing. Write about relationship highlights, lows, anything that you can think of."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> This is borderline crackfic. Please don't take it too seriously.

The day Chrom told her he loved her was the happiest day of Sumia's life. Sure, the "I love you" was sandwiched between effusive declarations of pastry lust, but the sentiment was still there. Ever since she was a young girl, she'd admired the prince from afar, imagining the luxuries he'd lavish upon her if she could only get him to notice her. After their wedding, Sumia moved into the palace, too exhausted even to kiss her new husband goodnight but still overjoyed at the prospect of her new life.

The first few months of Chrom and Sumia's marriage were like something out of a tawdry fairytale. Nary a surface in the palace went undefiled, and though the palace attendants were happy that it wouldn't be long before there'd be an heir at this rate, they were a bit put off by the royal couple's displays of affection. However, despite their near-constant "tea breaks," Sumia went without child, and Chrom's attitude toward her noticeably soured.

Six months had passed, and Sumia, shy and sensitive as she was, grew increasingly embarrassed by her inability to fulfill her queenly duties, especially since Chrom had been so cold to her lately. For their anniversary though, she decided to do something special, in the hopes to rekindle the exalt's passion.

"Good morning, Chrom," she said, approaching their bedchambers carrying something in her arms. "I made you a rhubarb pie. I hope you like it!"

"Why?" Chrom rubbed the crust from his eyes and sat up to focus. Sumia was standing before him expectantly, still clad in nightclothes, looking typically nervous.

"Because...I wanted to." She decided against mentioning the specialness of the day.

"We have cooks, Sumia."

"I know, but I wanted to."

"I'm not hungry." Chrom lied back down and closed his eyes, leaving Sumia to her disappointment.

"I -- I'll just set this here." Sumia set the pie down on the nightstand, hoping the delectable smell might wake Chrom up, and went out to meet Sully and Vaike for tea.

"Heya Sumes!" Sully called out. Sumia was refreshed by her informal manner, even if it riled up some others in the royal court.

"So nice to see you both," Sumia smiled, and they all sat at the table and waited for brunch.

"So how's royal life treatin' ya?" Vaike inquired.

"It's good...good." Sumia noticed that Vaike hadn't let go of Sully's hand since they arrived. "How are you? Congratulations, by the way."

Sully looked over at Vaike, put her arm around him with a sly smile, and half-whispered, "Can't exactly complain."

"Well." Sumia grew flustered at the open display and looked down at her plate, which had just arrived at the table. "Let's eat, shall we?"

And so, Sumia, Sully, and Vaike dug in, and were joined shortly thereafter by Chrom. The two couples ate, drank, and talked about old times. It was almost like they didn't have a care in the world, and they all chatted as easily as if they'd never gone their separate ways after the war with Plegia ended. Chrom was unusually affectionate for one reason or another, and Sumia's heart was warmed by seeing her best friend so much in love. It had turned out to be a good day after all.

It was the night that followed that troubled Sumia, though her woes would be short-lived.  
\----  
Six months later, Sumia was six months pregnant, much to the relief of everyone in the halidom, herself included. Chrom wept with joy when her belly began to show, and he had knelt and kissed it with more unbridled passion than he'd shown since he'd tasted the first of Sumia's pies. Pregnancy was difficult and unpleasant for Sumia, who was used to being mobile and was now lounging around the palace being attended to around the clock, but she knew that motherhood would be rewarding, and that she'd finally have the family she dreamed of in no time at all.

Naturally, as pregnancy symptoms ramped up, Chrom's interest in Sumia waned. Swollen ankles, morning sickness, and acid reflux made his wife unattractive and miserable, and he tried to avoid making her feel bad since it couldn't be helped, even though he was mostly repulsed by her.

When news spread through the Shepherds' ranks that Sumia was having a baby, everyone went out of their way to congratulate the exalted couple. It seemed as though they received personal, hand-delivered gifts from everyone they'd even spoken to. There were new visitors at least once a week, sometimes more, and sometimes people came back over and over again with new gifts. Gregor and Gaius brought suspiciously extravagant ones, and Maribelle must have purchased every bow and bonnet in Ylisse, despite not even knowing the unborn baby's sex.

Their most recent visitor was Robin, the young drifter-turned-tactician, the Shepherds' most accomplished member. Chrom could scarcely contain his attraction to her, even though he was accompanied by his wife while greeting her. Sumia had grown chubby and sedentary during her pregnancy, Robin was slender and active. Robin's hair was meticulously groomed and exotically styled, Sumia spent most days with her hair pinned frumpily back to keep her neck from getting too warm. Even in bulky grandmaster robes, Robin was charming and beautiful. Even in the finest royal lingerie, Sumia was, well...pregnant.

"Good morrow, Chrom," Robin smiled. "Sumia, you look, erm...radiant."

"Robin, always a pleasure." Chrom took her hand and kissed it, and Sumia shot him a quick look. He didn't notice.

"Nice to see you and Sumia as well. Here, I made this." Robin handed over a beautifully made knit onesie, in a royal blue color, with the mark of the exalt knit into the center of the piece in a more muted color. "It should be fine, whether you have a boy or a girl. I hope you like it."

"Oh, Robin," Chrom mused. "It's wonderful." He hugged her tightly, feeling her battle-hardened curves in his embrace, her soft white hair on his cheek.

Sumia cleared her throat, and Chrom let go. "Yes, Robin, what a thoughtful gift. Thank you." Feeling insecure as ever, Sumia still embraced Robin, her belly getting in the way of any real closeness.

"You're always welcome," Robin beamed. "Anything else you need, please let me know." She was always so caring, a trait that endeared her to Chrom (and every man in the Shepherds, to be fair).

That night, Sumia and Chrom lied in bed together, and Sumia found herself unable to fall asleep.

"I -- I love you, Chrom," she said, idly rubbing her belly. "I'm lucky you don't find some prettier girl."

"Well..." Chrom began to reply. "I love you too. It's a bit silly to say it like that, but there it is."

Sumia smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and went to sleep.  
\----  
Royal life only became more unbearable after little Lucina was born. New motherhood was hard enough without royal obligations getting in the way, and Chrom, proud doting father that he was, had all but forgotten she existed. She began to feel as though she's been cursed by a malevolent genie.

"Sire!" A call rang out from the palace lobby. It was Raimi, a tough-as-nails Feroxi knight they'd encountered a few years before. Sumia fondly remembered defeating her together with Chrom; technically it was their first date.

"Hello, Raimi," Chrom smiled. His expression turned serious when he realized the implication of her visit. "Is something wrong?"

"Our neighbors in Valm are no longer acting so neighborly," Raimi said, still almost breathless from having rushed to Ylisstol in full armor. "We fear they're gearing up for an attack."

"I'll round up the Shepherds, and we'll take care of this," Chrom replied. "Sumia, you stay here and look after Lucina."

Sumia was incredulous. "I won't sit idly by while you go off to fight."

"Lucina needs her mother."

"Lucina has wet nurses." Sumia was rarely assertive but she refused to endure the drudgery of royal living without her husband at her side.

"But --" Chrom struggled to think of an excuse to leave Sumia at home. It was fun to have her backing him up when they were dating, but she was nowhere near as strong as Vaike or Frederick, and he wanted an ally, not a burden.

"Nonsense!" Lissa came running in, seemingly weightless despite her signature iron crinoline. "If I'm coming, Sumia's coming too! Anyone that can fight or heal is more than welcome!"

"Thank you, Lissa," Sumia smiled. "Lucina will be fine, and so will I."

And without another word, they were off. Sumia would watch from the sidelines as Chrom and Robin took on foes together, immersing herself in books as a distraction from jealousy. She could never have imagined that this is how her life would turn out, but this is what she wanted, after all.


End file.
